gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Andromada
The Andromada is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design The Andromada is a large 4-engine transport aircraft. Its front fuselage and nose are heavily based on the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter, while the engines, empennage and wings are based on those of the Lockheed C-5 Galaxy. It can be noted that the Andromada is much smaller than its real-life counterparts, even being unrealistically smaller than the AT-400. Its name is a misspelling of "Andromeda", a Greek deity, a galaxy and constellation (a reference to one of the aircraft that inspired the Andromada, the C-5 "Galaxy"). The plane can support a combination of two body colors: one for the fuselage, and the other for the wings, engines, vertical stabilizer and elevators. The plane's rear cargo door can be also opened and closed, but nothing can be stored in the plane itself; neither can the player enter the rear due to an invisible wall. The interior of the Andromada is seen in the mission "Stowaway", however, like the interior of the Shamal in Freefall, this interior is not part of the plane model. It is in the "interior universe" (where all game interiors in San Andreas are situated), high above the sky, with clouds moving outside to simulate the plane itself moving. Parts of the exterior of the plane are visible when standing at the edge of the ramp. The interior is only enterable via that mission, cheats, or a trainer. Within the interior are two cargo areas walled off by netting, followed by cargo boxes, then shelves stocked with barrels. The aircraft itself is not meant to be obtained, and due to that it is poorly textured (the cockpit window being black and opaque), does not feature any entering animation (CJ will simply go through the fuselage when entered), and features a few graphical glitches such as a lack of shadow, and also strange sounds when walking onto it (re-using the sound of walking on grass). Performance The Andromada features a performance very similar to the AT-400. It is slower and heavier, however it can still reach high speeds as it is powered by four engines. The Andromada can also reach the sky top limit, and is tougher than other aircraft. As a result of its size, the Andromada will crash onto any obstacle when landing or taking off, therefore is recommended to use it on the main airports. Image Gallery Andromada-GTASA-parked.jpg|The Andromada on the ground, illustrating its size relative to its surroundings in Verdant Meadows. Note its rear cargo door is lowered. Andromada-GTASA-cargohold.jpg|The Andromada's interior, looking towards the front. Andromada-GTASA-TakeOff.jpg|Andromada dropping barrels as it takes off. AndromadaOverhead.jpg|An Andromada seen flying over Ganton, Los Santos. Prominent Appearances in Missions *The plane is featured in the mission "Stowaway", where Carl Johnson drives a PCJ-600 into the back of the plane, blows it up, and then parachutes out. *It is also seen briefly in the mission "A Home In The Hills" as CJ is on his way to Madd Dogg's mansion. Locations Under normal circumstances, the Andromada is one of the rarest vehicles in the game, along with the S.W.A.T. and the FBI Truck. The Andromada can be seen flying over the The Camel's Toe Casino out of Las Venturas, heading south to Los Santos. Like the AT-400, Andromadas are seen flying over cities, however they fly much faster and higher than AT-400s, and therefore are impossible to hijack. It is possible to steal it during "Stowaway" and save it with a trick that involves duping the mission, granting CJ movement during cutscene and he has to destroy the bike fast enough then start the mission again and after that put it inside the Hangar: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHYhhlsMgNc Trivia *The Andromada can be made indestructable: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RtVvjlCCuQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVa5Vwk_L-A *The Andromada can be coloured and have its wheels changed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8S5bbE04MMk *A handling line for the Andromada can be found in Grand Theft Auto IV's game files, suggesting that it (or a plane of the same name) was at some point going to feature in GTA IV.common\data\handling.dat>planes>ANDROM *The Andromada is strange in that walking across its wings sounds the same as walking on grass and also that the plane has no shadow. In the PS2 version, it has a shadow. *It is possible (though rare) for the Andromada to appear in the impound lot, though it is more than likely to explode when approached, this is even possible on console versions of the game. *The Andromada strangely only has 2 colors in 1 combination, silver and a black dot on the nose. *The Andromada plays Radio X by default when entered, unlike most aircraft which play K-DST. *Strangely, the Andromada has a very small landing gear assembly. The airplane features one four-wheel bogie assembly at the nose, but it only features two wheel assemblies at the rear (each one placed on both sides of the aircraft, underneath the wings). Although seemingly plausible, this arrangement would not be able to carry the weight of the Andromada, and would most likely break in real life. *The name Andromada is probably derived from the Andromeda Galaxy. The planes it is based off, the C-141 "Starlifter" and the C-5 "Galaxy", also have names that are related to space. *Sometimes, the Andromada is seen flying very high in the sky, though rarely. Even if it is shot with a minigun (which has significant range) the plane won't explode and will most likely fly away before the player can shoot it. The plane flies very fast, so even if the player locks on to it using the Heat Seeking Launcher, the missile won't reach it. *The plane's incompleteness may suggest the fact that Rockstar wanted this to be a fully-functional plane, but either didn't have time to finish it, or simply scrapped the idea. However, its appearance in the mission Stowaway could also suggest that the aircraft was actually meant to only appear in the mission and not anywhere else. * The Verdant Meadows airstrip is littered with many airplane wrecks. Some of these plane parts seem to very closely resemble the look of the Andromada but without the recognizable black spot on the nose and having a different horizontal stabilizer design at the rear of the fuselage. * The interior seen during Stowaway is actually bigger than the plane itself. The Andromada's cargo bay, if created using mods, is enough large just to store a bike. The aircraft itself is very small, a more realistic Andromada would have been bigger than the AT-400. * The Andromada has an extra engine sound than can be clearly heard from the ground when it is flying high in the sky or when flying one with the camera as far as possible from the aircraft. Also applies to the AT-400. * When viewed from below, the stabilizers will disappear. Glitch There is a way to enter the Andromada cockpit during the mission Stowaway. It involves the player using the "blow up all cars" cheat before CJ hops on the motorcycle. The plane will not blow up, and will be frozen in place, however the mission cannot progress. The plane is then enterable, but it cannot be controlled or even exited. Another way is that when the player's bike blows up, they must kill all of the enemies, and blow up the Andromada. Then, they need to use the "Spawn a Rhino" cheat (see Cheats in GTA San Andreas), and use the Rhino to push the destroyed Andromada into their hangar, and next the player must then kill themselves. Then, the player must return to their hangar, and they will see that it is flyable. Mobile Glitch When the player attempts to blow up the plane during the mission Stowaway, in some occasion the plane will sink through the ground & the mission cannot progress In the mission Stowaway, it's possible to steal and fly the Andromada in the Mobile version. The player needs to start Stowaway, and then close the app two or more times. This will cause the mission to be glitched and will cause the Andromada to not move, and after that the plane should be flyable. The player may save it in a hangar, or fly it, to do that, the player must not reach the end of the runway, avoiding the cutscene. Instead, once near the end, they need to make a 180 degree turn and step on the throttle. References Navigation }} de:Andromada (SA) es:Andromada fr:Andromeda fi:Andromada pl:Andromada pt:Andromada ru:Andromada Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Secrets Category:Special Vehicles